A Life to Recall
by FallenKitsunee
Summary: Lucy was an average highschool girl, trying to pass her classes, dealing with the drama, and pining after someone who she could never have. She has always had dreams, dreams of a knight and a princess, a princess who she bore a scary resemblence to. What happens when these dreams turn out to be memories of a past life? Heart break, love, twisting truths, all lie in this story.
1. Dreams

As all of you whohave been followin Circus Monster know, this was in fact the capter titled Please, I decided to turn this into full blown story, so i edited this, ad decided to get this chapter up, just to get the story out second chapter should be up soon!

* * *

"No, I'm telling you it was a bird!" Amanda practically snarled. "It wasn't a rock! It had _feathers_, and the last time I checked, rocks do not come with feathers!"

Lucy watched with interest as her younger friend got into an argument with Michee, who was Lucy's older friend. Of course the two were Lucy's close friends, but it never ceased to amuse her when the two would fight, and it always seemed to be over the smallest things.

"Amanda, do tell me why a bird would purposefully break your cell phone?" Michee looked down at her slightly shorter kouhai with a disbelieving glint in her eyes. "I really don't know how all these things manage to happen to you, and neither I nor Lucy has seen one incident that you have told us about."

Amanda glared up at her Senpai. "I'm telling you that the bird really didn't like me! Maybe I was near its nest or something, and that's why it swooped down to attack me, but got my cell phone instead!" She stamped her foot in annoyance and Lucy couldn't smother the small laugh that slipped out. Amanda threw an annoyed look at Lucy and continued on with her story. "JayJay's fur was even standing on end! That bird had it out for us!"

Both Michee and Lucy looked down at the rather large Siamese cat that was casually lounging in Amanda's messenger bag, neither Michee or Lucy knew how Amanda managed to get away with bringing a cat to school, the Siamese cat in question looked up from bathing himself and just stared up at the two. Neither of the girls would ever admit that the cat seemed to actually know what was being said, it would stroke Amanda's ego too much to do that, since the younger girl was always stating that JayJay did in fact know what was going on.

Lucy broke up the two's playful arguing by stating what they all were curious about recently: her dreams. "I had those dreams again," Lucy whispered, feeling rather disturbed by the fact that she was having these dreams. "It was the same one, the same handsome knight handing me his most precious object...and myself bursting into tears because of it."

The dreams befuddled Lucy, they seemed to be set back in olden days back in England. The knight, who bore the emblem of a lion on his shield, had an uncanny resemblance to her crush. Each time Lucy would surrender herself over to sleep, the dream would come, surrounded in confusion, pain, and love that seemed to engulf her and rip her apart at the same time. Lucy herself was torn, a part of her couldn't wait to fall asleep to see the knight again, and the more reasonable half of her being wanted to stay away, just knowing there was something off about the entire situation.

The blonde was thrown out her thoughts as she was violently shoved aside by a random girl. Lucy couldn't help the protest that slipped past her lips, but she was shocked into silence as she looked up. Now she knew why the girl had shoved her aside, just a few feet in front of Lucy was her crush. Lucy knew it was impossible to ever have a relationship with him, but that didn't stop the butterflies that welled up in her stomach whenever she saw him. At this very moment the butterflies were fluttering around in her stomach, almost urging her take a step forward, and chance everything. She resisted this urge, knowing full well that her feelings would never be returned by Loke, the playboy of the school. She was fine with watching from afar, just watching him would be enough.

She watched with unveiled feelings as Loke walked by, not even glancing in her direction. The grin on his face sent a pang through her heart, if only he would grin at _her_ and not those other girls. She longed to trace the contours of his face, run her hand through his soft orange hair, and to stare into his lovely green eyes and convey her feelings to him.

But that in itself was a dream, a huge one.

And one that would never fruit itself.

Lucy turned away from the scene, and squashed the pain in her chest down, now looking for her two friends who had been lost in the crowd of fan-girls. She weaved through the crowd of girls, her eyes jumping from face to face, searching for the two familiar faces of her friends.

x

Lucy found them in the courtyard, Michee and Amanda seemed to be arguing about something once again, but that was nothing unusual. The nearly heartbroken girl made her way over to the two of them, and forced herself to return the smile that the two of them so brightly gave her. Lucy settled down next to the two of them, and contented herself with rubbing the soft fur of JayJay, as the cat settled on her lap. The three girls fell into a awkward silence, with only JayJay's purring to be heard.

Michee was the first to break the silence. "...the same?" Michee was more down to Earth than Amanda was, so she was a bit more reasonable. Where as Amanda, who rarely was serious, always seemed to have a hope about everything. Lucy would relate Amanda's hopefulness to being like a child, since children have an innocent air about them, and children trusted easily, and always believed in the good side of people. But Amanda had no childish innocence, Lucy has found that out long ago in one of Amanda's rare serious moments, and that was when Lucy had decided that Amanda was nothing but a puzzle that she would never solve.

Both Michee and Amanda were a puzzle that would never be solved.

Lucy turned her mind away from her two friends and set about answering Michee's question. "As always." She stated, not really knowing how else to answer without her heart shattering.

Michee nodded, her brow furrowing in deep thought, the young artist came to a conclusion but decided to not voice it. She knew Lucy wouldn't like what she had decided, pulling herself up from where she was sitting Michee looked down at Lucy and Amanda. "Now, let's get to class shall we?"

Both Lucy and Amanda followed Michee's lead, and Lucy desperately hoped the day would get better.

x

Lucy walked into her small apartment and sighed with relief, and maybe a little bit of disappointment. The day had in fact, not gotten better.

At all.

Natsu, also one of Lucy's best friends, had once again challenged their P.E. teacher to a fight. Their P.E. teacher, who happens to be the youngest teacher, had only smirked and said smirk had caused Natsu to back down. Erza Scarlet was indeed a terrifying woman, but that hadn't stopped the salmon haired teenager from trying. After Natsu had lost before the challenge had even begun, Gray Fullbuster, another good friend, had skipped class to escape Juvia.

Juvia was absolutely crazy about Gray, and even though Gray had no foul feelings towards Juvia, he didn't particularly like the way she seemed to stalk him.

Lucy set her bag down on the table right next to door and shook herself from remembering all of the days events, normally she would have enjoyed watching everyone, but her heart wasn't up to it, nor her mind. She walked further into the apartment, ridding herself of her boots as she did, and headed straight for her bedroom, all she wanted was sleep.

Lucy glanced once at her mother's picture before climbing into her soft bed and slipped under the pink quilt, she curled up and nuzzled her face into the soft pillow and gave herself over to sleep.

x

Lucy was there again.

In a world which seemed to be real, with a knight that looked like Loke, and a princess that looked like herself. Even if the princess looked like herself, Lucy never saw through the princess's point of view, Lucy was a third party that no one noticed.

Lucy stared at her look-alike, watching as the girls warm brown eyes looked frantically from gate to gate, obviously searching for someone. A gate squeaked open and the other Lucy visibly smiled a smile of relief. "You came..." the other Lucy whispered.

A figure encased in metal armor approached the other Lucy, not saying a word, but radiating an aura of warmth. The Lion emblem on his shield revealed the fact that he was a knight, and the way he carried himself with graceful ease hinted at the fact that he was skilled. The knight stopped in front of the other Lucy and removed his helmet, revealing a face that made Lucy's heart clench. "Of course," Loke's look-alike murmured. "I would never leave you waiting, Princess."

The princess stepped forward and looked up into her knight's brilliantly green eyes, and the weight of what she had called him here, settled upon her. "This is our last meeting..." she whispered.

The knight visibly flinched, a look of surprise on his devilishly handsome face. "What do you mean?"

The princess smiled sadly, tears forming in the honey brown eyes that were identical to Lucy's own. "This war..." the other Lucy whispered softly. "It has taken its toll on the kingdom, and I am to be married off to the opposing nation's prince," the princess's voice was bitter. "Marrying me off to their prince would act as a peace treaty, bringing this war to an end."

The knight reached out hesitantly and cupped her cheek. "Is there no way I can be with you...?"

The girl shook her head. "It would be misleading if you were to come with me, so this is indeed our last meeting..." the princess reached up with her own hand and covered her knight's that was cupping her cheek. "Leo the Lion...the strongest knight here in this kingdom, feared by many and loved by just the same amount, I would like you to know that you hold this princess's heart in your hands." The other Lucy seemed to take a breath and gathered her courage up again, she met Leo's eyes again and whispered the three words that made the knight's hear sore, and Lucy's own clench.

"I love you..."

Leo leaned down closer to his princess. "This knight is grateful to hear your words, but let this lowly knight tell his wonderful princess that she has always held his heart since the moment he laid eyes on her brilliance."

Lucy was touched to watch this scene, she always was, but couldn't bare how heart wrenching it was, she didn't even think it was weird that Leo had started to talk in third person. Lucy quieted her thoughts as she noticed the tears that had begun to flow down the princesses ivory cheeks.

Neither the knight nor the princess said anything as they met in a passionate kiss, a kiss that conveyed everything from love to sadness. The two broke away from each other and Leo removed the key that was around his neck, the key was small about the size of Lucy's pinky, it was gold it was engulfed in a roaring lion's embrace.

It was indeed a beautiful key.

Leo held the key out to his princess. "This key is now yours, it will link us together," he cupped her cheek once more. "No matter how far apart we are, or what lifetime, this key shall always unite us and bring us together."

The princess accepted the key, tears streaming down her cheeks once again, she said nothing but only threw herself into his strong arms, the key still held in her warm palm.

Lucy gazed at the scene with longing, if only this was Loke and herself. She longed for the scene to be real, and a part of herself wished that she was the reincarnation of the princess and Loke of the knight.

But this was nothing but a dream.

Lucy once again drew her gaze back to the embracing lovers, this was where the dream always ended.

True to its timing, Lucy felt the edges of the waking world drawing her back, gently urging her to open her eyes and continue the life that would just bring more pain. Lucy threw one last look at the couple, and at the tiny gold key, before giving herself back to reality.

x

Lucy padded down the barely inhabited halls of her school, she had arrived at the school earlier then usual, she had not been able to bare being in her empty apartment any longer, especially since that dream was playing at the edges of her mind.

The young girl was so engrossed in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed anyone in front of her. She startled when she ran face-first into a rather firm chest, the im pact sending both tumbling to the tiled floor out of surprise, along with the soft clink of metal as something else fell with them.

"Ah, sorry!" Lucy said frantically, quickly picking up the loose papers that had fallen out of her bag on impact.

"No, it's fine, it was my fault I'm sure."

Lucy glanced up, surprised, that voice was one that she knew by heart. Her brown eyes met green, and she felt the butterflies stir within her stomach, she had run into Loke.

The Loke.

Loke smiled at the small blonde. "I'm truly sorry for running into you, Princess."

Lucy seemed to come back to her senses at the use of that nick-name, something familiar jabbing at her mind. She pushed the sense of deja vu away, and shook her head. "No it was my fault, I was rather distracted and I wasn't paying attention." She continued to pick up her papers, and was surprised when Loke started to help her.

Neither said a word and focused on their task.

Lucy picked up the last piece of her lost papers and stared in surprise at what was lying beneath the converted piece of nature.

It was a key.

A small golden key embraced by a roaring lion.

Loke quickly picked up the key, his eyes not meeting hers, and stood up, tucking his hands in his pockets and hurried off.

Lucy stared at his broad back as he walked away. If that key was real...then that had to mean the Loke was the reincarnation of Leo the knight, and if Loke was actually the reincarnation then that had to mean Lucy was the reincarnation of the princess.

Lucy smiled softly, the butterflies had died down in her stomach only to be replaced with a comforting warmth.

Her dream bore fruit after all.

* * *

comment, please xD ideas much loved. ...i need an editor x.x I'm sure I missed stuff xD


	2. Again?

Okay well, this really is just a quick update, and things might not make sense. xD So feel free to ask, and I shall try to answer. The two italicized lines in the beginning are from the song Taking Over Me by Evanesence...so yes I was listening to the song while wiriting a portion of this.

* * *

_You don't remember me but I remember you. _

_I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you._

The blonde girl rolled over onto her side, attempting to burrow even further into the mass of blankets she had on her bed. Sleeping wasn't an escape, it was torture. Torture because Lucy didn't want to see the memories that had been made ages ago. She didn't want to feel the ache in her chest as she longed for herself to be recognized by her crush...

Her possible soulmate...

She shook her head, she didn't need to ponder such things. Her eyes focused on the bright number of her clock that was on the nightstand to her right.  
4:00 A.M.

Lucy couldn't help the small groan that passed her lips. She honestly didn't get much sleep, well, much dreamless sleep. She shifted again, and breathed out through her nose as she hid her eyes from viewing her room by putting her arm over her eyes. She just wanted to sleep...not that she didn't enjoy these strange dreams, she did enjoy them, she just didn't like the ache in her chest afterwards.

She was still unsure about everything.

It honestly was a preposterous idea to actually believe that she was a princess in a past life, and Loke was a knight.

She was starting to believe that the golden key was just a coincidence. She couldn't deny the pull she felt towards him, even though a part of herself believed that pull was just a part of her wishful thinking.

Lucy Heartfilia shook her head, and closed her eyes, it was time for her to get back to sleep. Otherwise...she was going to have a very bad day. Slowly, her breathing began to even out, and soon she was lost to the world of dreams.

x

Lucy blinked her eyes, she had only fallen asleep moments ago, it couldn't be 6 A.M. yet, could it?

"What do you mean she's gone!" A voice roared from somewhere near, the deep and harsh qualities of the voice made her flinch, but a part of her recognized the voice.

She blinked a few more times, letting her eyes adjust to the lack of sunlight, so obviously it wasn't morning quite yet. With her curiosity piqued she shifted, edging towards the nearest wall.

With her eyes adjusted, she could tell that she was in a room, the walls seemed to be made out of brick, along the stone floor were a bunch of stone jars. Afters touching the lid of one of the jars, Lucy was surprised at the velvety softness that met her fingers, the tops were only leather coverings with rope tied around the outside.

She sighed, none of this was making any sense to her. Once again, she set out to reach her goal. The sound of shuffling fabric made her freeze again.  
Pants didn't make that sound.

She glanced down, shocked to see that she was in a dress. It was a rather nice dress, the color was that of fresh cream, and the sash was a light blue. It didn't dip much past the collarbone, which was a relief.

Yet...why was she in a dress?

Lucy remembered going to bet in her pink pajamas with little cats all over the pants. The top though was just a simple white tank top. And she was obviously not in either of those.

Shaking herself from her thoughts, she finally reached the wall. She moved her hands along the wall searching for a door that she knew was somewhere here...

Ah!

Her hand met with the cool metal of a doorknob, and she found herself grinning in triumph. She turned the doorknob and yanked the door open, she blinked her eyes rapidly against the sudden rush of sunlight.

So obviously, she had misjudged the time.

She stepped out into the hall staggering just a little bit., but quickly regained her balance.

"Princess Lucy!" It was the same voice from earlier, and it wasn't the voice that sent this electrifying wave of shock through her.  
It was the title.

If she was being called a princess here...then that meant she was in another one of her dreams.

If she was in another of her dreams, then why was she so present? It was her in this dress, her thoughts, her voice, everything was Lucy. It wasn't like the other dreams, where it was the Princess, and Lucy was just a third wheel watching everything play out.

What was going on...?

* * *

Should I start using these line things to replace my x's? Oh that sounds especially cruel if I start spelling it as 'ex' Poor guys. xD Anywho...as I said this was a quick update, and I believe the spacing was really weird...but as always my lovely readers, drop a review :D Ask questions xD Give advice...etc etc. xD I feel so horrible giving such a short update...but at least it's an update right?


	3. Knight's Order

Good Enough - Evanesence. Yeah I'll have some sort of song lyrics at the begining of the chapter, hafta get my inspiration from somewhere. xD Evanesence just has...really good lyrics o-o Enjoy :D Be proud of me, this is slightly longer, still a quick update. And It's been two updates, in two days! :D Woohoo

x

_And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall._

_Pour real life down on me._

Lucy honestly had to crane her neck back completely just to stare at the mans face. The man had a tan complexion, a very muscular body, not to mention big. Lucy almost felt bad for the leather that was stretched to it's limits as it encased his body. His arms were bare except for a tight leather band around his arm just below where the arm met the shoulder. She once again drew her attention to the mans face, refusing to acknowledge the huge battle axe strapped to his back. He had a square face, his jaw dusted lightly with dark whiskers, an obvious mark stating that he hadn't shaved. He had a strong nose set above a firm mouth. His eyes were what shocked Lucy.

Eyes that were the deepest black, slightly hidden beneath black, slightly curling hair. Pieces of his hair fell into his eyes, and rested atop his cheekbones. The rest of his hair was tied haphazardly back with a leather cord.

"I'm glad I found you, Princess Lucy." His voice was a deep rumble of thunder, with a rough edge.

Lucy smiled, even if she didn't know this man, the Princess obviously did. "I wasn't lost."

The man smiled, his smile added gentleness to the rough contours of his face. "Of course you weren't." He turned, putting the giant battle axe in her view, the light glinting dangerously off the sharp steel edges. "Now come on, Fiore's Princess cannot remained...wandering...for forever."

She frowned, already knowing where he was going with this. Work, always came after sentences like that. She didn't necessarily like work. Unless she was having to pay her rent.

Fiore...huh?

Pretty name for a kingdom.

The two of them walked in silence through numerous corridors until they reached a room. The still unamed man turned, and grinned down at her. "Didn't think you would actually get away with skipping your lessons, did you?"

Oh no.

She laughed, a nervous edge to it. "Maybe...?" She started to back away slightly, she didn't like school in her own world, why would she like it here?

"Oh no you don't, Sir Leo will surely have my head if I allow you to skip again." While he opened the door, and pushed Lucy gently inside, the only thing that was in Lucy's mind was that knights name.

Sir Leo.

Her heartbeat sped up, and she could feel the blood rush to her cheeks.

How could just a name have such a reaction?

"Now, it's good to see you in my study again, Princess." This new voice was low, raspy, and kind of shaky. All in all, the voice sounded old. Lucy glanced at the owner of the voice, and was surprised to see that her assumption had been right.

This was an elderly man, his frail body covered by brown robes. His face was of coursed covered in wrinkles, but every wrinkle seemed to tell a story. Of what they told, Lucy had no idea. His eyes, which didn't seem to be open, were behind a pair of small circular lensed glasses. His hair, what was left of it, was a snowy white. The same color has his long triangular beard.

Lucy found herself confused, and it must have shown on her face, because the man was talking again the next moment. "I am the Scholar Crux, don't you remember?"

Lucy made herself nod quickly, and come up with an excuse. One thing she knew that she absolutely must not do, is tell people she wasn't the Princess. At least...not in the sense they believe she was. "I'm just...not exactly pleased to be here." She smiled at the end of the sentence, it wasn't exactly the nicest thing to say, but something told her that a banter of words wasn't exactly new between the two of them.

Crux sighed, and began to stroke his beard in a manner that made her believe he did it without himself realizing it. "No matter, we will just resume where we left off, talking about the Knight's Order."

Knight's Order...what was that?

Once again it seemed her thoughts were splayed out on her face, because Cruz sighed and motioned for her to sit at the small table that was a few lengths away from his desk. "Obviously, you haven't retained the knowledge that I taught you last time."

Lucy sat where he had told her to, and watched in awe as he lifted a huge old book, and dropped it in front of her. He flipped half way into the book, and motioned again. "The Knight's Order is a part of a guild called Fairy Tail."

Lucy shook her head slightly, still not understanding. How could the Princess have remembered this all?

Crux once again sighed. "The Knights Order, as obvious as the name is, consists of 12 knights. You should honestly know that, they are after all the knights that protect and serve you." He pointed to a diagram in the book. "See? Right here it says all that, plus it even mentions their High Commander." He lifted a finger, to halt the question that was about to come from Lucy's mouth. "Not even I know much about the High Commander, he's impossible to get a hold of, unless he wants to meet you."

He continued on. "Through the Knights Order, you are connect to Fairy Tail. The guild will pass information on to the knights." He closed the book, but it sounded like he slammed it from the echo that it made. "That's all for today, you're dismissed."

Lucy nodded, and stood up, dusted her dress off and headed out into the corridor. She stood there staring at the long stone corridors for a few moments.

Oh yeah, she was definitely going to get lost.

* * *

Mmm, I kinda confused myself in this one, well at least trying to connect the Guild and the Knights, but it'll all make sense eventually. And yes 12 knights = 12 zodiacs. You can guess on the High Commander. :3 And I WILL bee doing something with the 13th zodiac eventually, whether it be the snake from the manga, or the cat from Fruits Basket. I haven' decided yet. But I already know their role. Not sure if they're gonna be male or female yet...hmm well reveiw :D !


	4. Waking

Well, I thank you for actually sticking with me so far! xD And uhm, I'm not entirely sure what to do with the unamed man...I had originally intended him to be Taurus. But I'm not sure how that's going to work out...xD Oh well, I'll roll with it for now. The lyrics are from My Last Breath - Evanescence...honestly I need to go read some other lyrics xD Stupid Pandora. . . Won't give me any songs with lyrics other than Evanescence, it's quite scary. And yes, I am too lazy to research the lyrics of other songs xD

* * *

_Closing your eyes to disappear,_

_You pray your dreams will leave you here;_

_But still you wake and know the truth,_

_No one is there..._

Lucy had walked through corridor after corridor and she still had no idea where she was. She braced herself against the closest stone wall and reached down, slipping her shoes off her aching feet. Who invented heels? If Lucy ever found out who did she was going to murder them.

Not that she didn't like heels, she loved them, she just didn't love the ones that made her feet ache. Lucy stared angrily at the shoes held in her hand and on an impulsive desire she threw them out the nearest window.

Out of pure curiosity as she pitched the dreadful shoes out the window she stayed just to see if they would hit anything.

To her disappointment her shoes did not hit anyone, but she was treated to the beautiful sight of the castle grounds, and the land beyond even that. It was all so breathtaking that she honestly couldn't describe it. Lucy glanced down the seemingly never ending corridor and decided she wasn't going to try and find her way out.

She leaned on the windowsill her head propped in her hands, she worried her lip between her teeth as her thoughts overcame her.

If she was so present in this world, she still wasn't sure if it was a dream or not, then how was she acting in her world?

Was she still sleeping?

Or were her friends worried about a girl that wouldn't wake up from seemingly coma like state.

It wasn't only those questions flowing through her mind, what about her first dream? That dream had been about Leo the Lion's and the Princess's parting. The last time they had seen each other, it had been a bittersweet parting.

Lucy knew that in this world that event hadn't happened yet, or that man from earlier wouldn't have mentioned him.

Something whirling past her face shocked her from her thoughts. She shot up from her position to look for the offending object. Laying against the base of the wall was one of her shoes.

One of the shoes she had pitched out the window.

She rushed back to the windowsill and peaked her head out, her blonde hair falling into her face. "Who threw that?" She called out.

"It's not the the problem of who, but the reason of why." A too familiar voice called back.

The voice had sent shivers down her spine, pleasant little electric waves that made her skin pucker into gooseflesh. She would know that voice no matter what time she was in. Forcing herself not to grin she answered. "Well then, what is your reason?" The words seemed heavy and awkward when they rolled off her tongue. She had to force herself to speak more politely, old fashioned, otherwise someone would find her speech strange.

"To knock a certain Princess from her thoughts." Loke's voice drawled down from below her place in the window. She was rather high up, so looking down on him made her feel huge. She could barely see the brightness of his hair against his tan skin. She could barely make out the slight view of his collarbone showing from the neck of his loose white linen shirt.

She wondered if he went by Loke in this time? If Leo the Lion was just another title.

This time she couldn't help the smile that slipped on her face, her entire body was radiating with affection for him. Which was strange, this man was a stranger to her, but not to the Princess.

All this was so confusing.

"Well...a certain princess happen to be lost and is wondering is a certain knight would come rescue her." It wasn't a question, more of a statement.

Loke's laughter she could clearly hear, and it was something that she found herself liking. Thinking that it was something she would like to hear all the time."Of course, isn't it my duty to rescue a damsel in distress?" Before she could reply he was already walking towards the castle, she stood there a smile on her face as she watched his retreating figure.

She was enjoying herself in that moment as she stood there waiting for him, even as the sun began to go down, casting an orange glow over her.

She heard the loud thumps of footsteps on the stone floor, she wasn't surprised as she saw him walk towards her, a smile on his handsome face, he stopped next to her, and held his hand out. "Shall we?"

She grasped his hand, a bold move on her part.

The two of them walked back to the main part of the castle, Loke talking the entire time, Lucy would pop in with the appropriate answers, but really she was in a daze.

He was still holding her hand.

His hand dwarfed hers, she could feel warmth, and she could feel the rough calluses from his life as a knight, or his life before even that.

They came to a stop in front of a large oak door. "Well, it's time I bid you goodnight."

Lucy craned her head back slightly to stare at him, and tried to fight the blush that was rising to her cheeks. "Thank you," she murmured. "For everything today."

He smiled again, his green eyes seeming to darken in that moment. He reached a hand up and smoothed her hair away from her face. "Anytime." And with that, he turned away, and spared her once glance from over his shoulder as he left.

Lucy's heart seemed to be in her throat, and she swore the whole kingdom could probably hear the thunder of it.

She turned and managed to find her way into the Princess's room, and didn't even bother to change into her night clothes, she even shooed the Princess's helper from the room before she flopped down onto the bed.

Her body felt heavy, so unbearably tired.

She could feel herself drift off into sleep, but before she did she couldn't help but think that she wouldn't mind staying in this world. Even if she did feel like Alice in Wonderland.

x

Her eyes flickered open to the sudden onrush of bright sunlight, She blinked furiously, and rolled over, her quilt going with her.

Her quilt...?

She shot up in her bed, her eyes taking in her room, it was _her_ room.

Her dog, Pluu, came running into the room and hopped up on her bed, his tail wagging behind him happily as he curled up in her lap.

But all she could think of was the fact that she was home.

* * *

Slightly longer than the others. I'm increasing in length, don't judge. xD And guess what, three days in a row! That's going to stop soon as I get busier and busier xD As always drop your questions, and leave reviews :D

Now to answer questions from the last chapter.

What happens to Lucy outside of dreamland?

A: Well she asleep in the other world, no time is lost between the two worlds. When one is awake in one of the world, the other is asleep in the other world.

What does the High Commander do? Is he the Spirit King?

A: Possibly my dear little reader, possibly. And well, you shall find out what he does, soon enough. :D But the High Commander in general, leads the troops. Gives orders, etc.

Is the black haired guy your OC?

A: Well...he was supposed to be Taurus, but I'm having second thoughts xD Taurus is such a fun characters especially his pervyness. With the currently undecided character, if I was going to have him be Taurus, I believe I would bring that pervy side of him out when he's had too much ale. xD


	5. Surprise

Going Under - Evanesence , hm...I need other songs xD Any suggestions? I'm not asking this because I'm getting a new mp3 . . And have no idea what to put on it. . .

* * *

_So I don't know what's real and what's not_

_Always confusing the thoughts in my head_

Lucy was indeed like Alice was in Wonderland. Lucy had fallen through a rabbit hole of sorts, and she had managed to come back, but a part of herself wanted to fall through the rabbit hole again. Life was certainly better there than it was here.

She moved out from beneath her blankets, scratched Pluu behind the ears and took a picture frame from the nightstand next to her bed. She placed her finger on one person in the picture, as if hoping to reach them through the photograph. She would never be able to do that...

Because the person was dead.

x

Walking through the hallways of her school seem so strange to her. After one day of wherever she had been, if she had actually been there, it had set everything off balance. She had kept on walking when she heard movement to her right. She stopped and turned, to her right was a storage room, she quirked her head to the side, trying to peer in. Seeing nothing she shrugged and was about to head on when a crowd of girls came running down the all screaming.

Their screams were definitely not those of a terrified girl. She stared at the oncoming crowd with dread and panic, she was definitely going to get run over!

She heard a tired sigh before the storage door was opened and she was yanked in and held against a warm broad chest, a large hand held over her mouth to silence the scream that would have come from her. The door was shut quietly, and with the shut door went the light.

"Girls..." It was muttered like a curse from an all too familiar voice.

Lucy knew who held her, but that didn't mean she was going to stay all limp in his arms, even if she did think about it...

She struggled, twisted, and finally got enough room to place her hands on his chest and propel herself away from him. "What was that for?" She noticed her words and her breath had come out in fast pants.

She honestly needed to exercise or something...

She couldn't see him, but she could sense the grin that was on his face. "Well, you were going to be trampled by a crowd a stampeding fan girls."

"Yeah, _your _fan girls." She muttered.

He heard her, and his only reply was a laugh.

Lucy felt her way to the wall, feeling a sense of deja vu; this was similar to when she had first entered the dream. Her hand enclosed on the cool metal of the door knob, and suddenly he was _there_.

His hot breath on the nape of her neck, one large hand enclosed around hers on the doorknob and the other placed against the door to the side of her head.

She knew that if she pressed her body back, she would meet his. The urge to do just that was almost unbearable. She resisted. "What are you doing?" She whispered, not having enough strength to talk louder, her attention was elsewhere. Namely behind her.

"Well I wouldn't leave right now...if I were you." Each word that he spoke sent a puff of a hot breath against her neck, she could smell the minty freshness of his breath, and all of that mixed together sent little sparks down her spine.

"Why not?" She asked, trying to divert her mind from the road it wanted to take.

She could somehow sense that he was grinning again. "Because my, ah, fangirls seem to make rounds." he paused before continuing. "So they should be coming down the hall again any minute now, so why don't you just stay here...with me...until fourth hour?"

Being as third hour was just beginning, that would mean she would be in a dark room with her crush for a little over half an hour. She found herself agreeing, completely silencing out her conscience, the little voice telling her she was a bad student, a failure of a child for ditching class.

Oh she was going to have to work on her restraint.

x

Two nurses stood to the side of the large queen sized bed, both were rather worried as the doctor felt the girl's forehead. "She has a fever..." he muttered.

One nurse held a hand to her mouth in a quiet gasp; the other had her hands fisted in her skirts. "Maybe that's why the princess has been sleeping so much...?"

The doctor only hummed a reply. His thoughts on the irregular sleep schedule of their future ruler. She slept most of the day now, and only occasionally would she be up and about. Which often enough...was when the sky would turn dark.

What sickness had befallen their princess?

A door slamming open, seeming to almost come of its hinges shocked the doctor and the nurses out of their thoughts. The doctor turn, ready to harshly reprimend whoever caused the disturbance, until he saw who it was.

Leo the Knight.

Loke to some...only to those he actually gave his name out to.

The doctor took in the young man's appearance, the young knight was only in a tunic in pants, and one boot.

He was missing a boot.

His orange hair was disheveled, and the man's tan face was flushed. His green eyes looked feverish.

The doctor stood up and walked closer to the young knight. "Are you alright?"

The man seemed to take a while before responding, and his response wasn't much.

It was just a simple tilt of his head as he gazed at the doctor, his eyes no on the doctor, moved from their original target.

The doctor pursed his lips in a frown. "You're drunk." he stated.

The knight laughed, it was a deep, dark sound. "Aye." he stated, his voice a heavy accented slur, his speech already slipping back into the unrefined one from his childhood. "Ah micht hae hud a wee tay much ay th' draft." 1

The doctor shook his head. "You shouldn't be here like this, she wouldn't want to see you like this." They both knew the she mentioned was the princess.

Loke's lip seemed to curl, and his eyes flashed with anger. "Whit woods ye ken?!"2 the young knight roared. "Ye dornt hae enaw sense tae teel a dove's crease frae a duck's!"3

The doctor only sighed once more and ushered the young man out of the room, he was surprised the knight actually moved out of the room. "Come back when you're sober." He stated, before shutting the door on the knight.

* * *

Ya know...this was three pages on Microsoft word. T-T Ufuu. Btw, strawberry fruit leather is tasty. I'm tempted to go waste 75 more cents and get some more...Yes I am currently at school. xD

Woot another chapter! :D I love review btw ^-^ And yes, he has a childhood :D They cal all be smexy and immortal-ish. Though He can die . As we all found out when we first fell in love with him :D

But yes.

Onto translations.

1: Yes. I might have had a little bit too much of the draft.

2: What would you know?

3. You don't even have enough sense to tell a dove's ass from a ducks.


	6. Questions

Papercut- Linkin Park is the song I got the lyrics from xD And honestly o-o two pages in word and it's still short x.x Gaaah, I'll get back to my super long chapter lengths eventually . I'm still getting back into writing xD So shhhh. And yes I do switch back and forth from the world p.o.v.s

* * *

_Why does it feel like night today?_

_Something in here is not right today._

The blonde swore her heart was in her throat, or at least in control of her mind because she couldn't _think_. She had only been sitting in this dark room with him for about fifteen minutes, and yet it felt like she'd been there for hours.

What was she _doing?_

This was her chance to get answers for her questions. All the questions that had been in her mind since the moment he dropped the key. Lucy breathed out, a heavy sigh, trying to mentally gain her footing. This was something she needed to ask. She had opened her mouth, ready to voice all her questions, yet Loke spoke before she could.

"I really wouldn't ask." He said. His voice seeming to float out of the darkness. He wasn't done with those four words, he kept speaking. His voice like honey with a slight lilt to it. "If I were to answer all those questions, you would be drawn further from your life here." He laughed, a rueful sound. "You would be different after finding out the truth..."

There was a shifting of cloth as he moved. "I know we don't talk much, but please...don't go searching for those answers just yet." He had stood up and moved across the room, standing in front of door, which meant he was standing next to her.

She could feel the heat rolling off him.

His hand was on the doorknob, and it was his last sentence before he left the room that made her heart beat. "I will answer what I can, in time; but until that moment, remain who you are. Remain the innocent that you are." The next sentence was under his breath, as if it were meant for himself. "Remain the person I fell in love with..." Those words were really quiet, and she knew she wasn't supposed to hear them, but they made her heart soar.

Loke had already pulled the door open and was well on his way down the hall, towards whatever destination he had in mind.

Lucy stood up, and headed out into the hall.

She had research to do.

x

"Something has thrown the magic off!" A woman cried. "This world has been thrown off kilter, and it needs to be set back!"

A man frowned. "Shut up woman!"

The woman, seemingly middle aged, face cloaked, stunk of the forest and it's magic, the man wrinkled his nose in disgust. "You're a _witch_." he sneered.

The woman ignored him and kept shouting. "Inform the King, the High Commander, and whoever else can help! If we can't get the magic back in balance this world will suffer, and the Princess will as well!"

The man couldn't believe the witch was spouting such nonsense. He raised his hand and back handed the woman, the crack of his hand against her cheek almost deafening in the following silence. "I thought I told you to shut up." he ground out.

The woman didn't seemed shocked that she had gotten backhanded. She raised herself to her feet once more and spit out blood. "The Princess is already suffering, day is night and night is day. An imposter sees through the Princess's eyes." The woman's voice seemed to become stronger as her words developed into a chant. "Souls are the same, yet not the same."

Every citizen that had been passing the two suddenly came to a stop on this old travel road and stared at the chanting witch. Some entranced by her words, others deathly afraid of them.

"Shut the witch up!" cried some.

"No! Listen to her, she may be telling the truth!" others roared.

The man who had witnessed all this since the beginning, shook his head. "No matter." He stepped towards the woman and roughly yanked her around, and tied her hands behind her back. "She's going to the jail."

The woman hadn't struggled, she had known this would happen. She just hoped her words had taken root in someone. If not...this world and the other world would crumble to nothing, without the past there is no present, and without the present there is no future, and without the future there is no past.

x

Lucy's head was throbbing.

She laid her head down on the table, cradling it on her arms. Who knew reading too much could give someone a headache?

Lucy didn't.

She honestly hadn't managed to found out much of anything after dragging out every book she found that was related to Fiore. She had found out what she already knew, and that was about the Knight's Order, and Fairy Tail.

She thought history was supposed to be documented, well obviously someone in Fiore hadn't gotten that memo. She groaned and slammed closed the book in front of her.

This honestly was impossible, it seemed the only person she could get answers from was Loke, and he wasn't willing to answer them.

Not yet at least.

She turned her attention to the last book she had actually found on Fiore and flipped the dusty thing open. She started scanning the page and was a bit shocked at the new information she had uncovered, the Knight's Order went hand in hand with Zodiac signs somehow. Lucy squinted her eyes, trying to make out the chart that was on the page, she could make out a few of the signs, they were the zodiac signs of Aquarius, Taurus, and Cancer, they were the only three she could make out. The rest of the signs were too faded from aging.

The new bit of information was swirling around in her mind, what could the Zodiac signs have to do with the Knight's Order?

This all didn't make sense.

She sighed and stood up, the squeaking of the chair sliding back on the wooden floor was almost deafening in the quiet room. So many questions, and no answers. All she was getting was more and more questions. She sighed once more, and then wondered how it was humanly possible to sigh as much as she did? She closed the book, not caring if it slammed, and put it and the rest of the books back on the shelf where they came from.

* * *

Reviews please :D They make me post the next chapter xD Because then I actually remember that I have this account, and that people actually read this. I'm cold o-o and my throat soar, and I'm in first hour...annnd my second hour is my free hour...and there's an assembly during it. Darns. Senior year is evil to me x.x


	7. Creatures

Looking Up - Paramore is the song lyrics at the beginning. I hope you guys like this chapter. Read on! xD

* * *

_Honestly, can you believe_

_We crossed the world while it's asleep?_

Lucy swore the only thing she could hear was the clicking of her heels on the tiled floor of the school hallway. She found it extremely weird that there was no one in the halls, someone should be in the hall. There's always a student that ditches.

She shook off the weirdness and kept walking, she was on a mission to find a certain heartthrob (not to mention her heartthrob).

"Oh look, it's the little princess..." a voice sneered.

Lucy stopped, and turned her head, looking for the voice. After a few moments of finding nothing, she bit the inside of her cheek, but kept walking.

"We should snatch her, Beast!" a different voice chirped back excitedly.

Lucy stopped once more, the hairs on the back of her neck raised. Those voices didn't sound human, not even close.

"No, Monster, we will listen to the Master's orders." From what Lucy could gather the first voice was called Monster, and the other Beast. What fitting names.

The second voice hmphed. "Well, Master said to watch her, and should she notice us, we should take her. And Beast, _look_ she has noticed us!"

Oh.

Lucy broke into a run just as something raked the wall beside her, sending sparks flying. It almost sounded like claws raking on metal, but those things couldn't have claws, could they?

All thoughts left her mind as she heard both of the creatures following her, several more times they had reached and missed. Her heart was in her throat beating like a jackrabbit's. She gritted her teeth and slid into a turn, a part of her satisfied as whatever was chasing her slid into the wall, their muttered curses her only proof. She had kept running after that, not knowing how she managed in her heels. Something grabbed her arm and yanked her into a room, placing a hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming.

And oh she would have.

"Calm down, Lucy." An all too familiar voice murmured in her ear, with every word said it sent a hot puff of air against her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

She relaxed her body back against the broad chest behind her. She knew that voice like she knew how to breathe. She nodded her head, signifying that she wouldn't scream and was satisfied when he dropped his hand from her mouth. "What the _hell_ are those things, Loke?"

Loke sighed, still holding Lucy against his chest. "Those things for lack of a better word, are demons." he hushed her reply by holding up a hand, barely discernable in the darkness of the room. "Someone believes you're a threat and had sent them after you, well to watch you, but you seem to be sensitive to the supernatural."

She glared at him, not blaming him in the least, but she needed something to glare at. "So, why are they after me?"

Loke shrugged. "You probably attracted someone's attention with all your digging." he said.

Lucy's face flushed, so he knew. "They were harmless books! I found out next to nothing!"

She could feel Loke shrug. "Doesn't matter, the smallest bit of information can be the most dangerous." He sighed once more. "What did you find out anyway?"

Lucy chewed on the inside of her cheek before she answered, mulling over all the bits of information she had picked up. "Ah, just that the Knight's Order has something to do with the Zodiac."

"That's common knowledge." He muttered. "So then why are they after you..." As soon as the words left his mouth they both heard a scuffling of claws just beyond the closed door. Loke quickly put a hand of Lucy's mouth and dragged her further against his chest.

"It's all your fault Beast!" Monster cried out.

Beast hmphed. "My fault? _My _fault! You're the one who tried to take off the girls head!"

Monster didn't say anything for a few moments. "...it's pretty, I wanted it."

"A head. You wanted a head."

The creature laughed giddily. "Yes! Her head would have made such a pretty picture on our wall!"

There was a sigh, and then a loud thump that ended up with Monster crying out in pain. "Why did you hit me, Beast?"

"Because the master wants the girl alive, fool." Beast sighed. "The girl is the only one possible of standing in the way of Master's plans." Beast laughed, a cruel sound. "If the girl is dead the man won't stand against us."

"The man?" Monster questioned.

Beast growled, literally _growled_. "The man! The reincarnation of the damnable knight! Without the girl he shall be crushed, a worthless, shell of a man!"

Lucy could feel the anger seeming to roll off ff Loke, his hand tightening on her arm, and the other hand still on her mouth, surprisingly lax. Lucy tried to maneuver herself so she could give him a comforting touch, but all she seemed to be to doing was useless movement, but the movement did succeed in distracting him.

"Quit moving like that Lucy," he muttered against her ear, his voice quiet. "I'm still a man, remember that." He moved his head slightly until the warm velvet of his lips rested against the back of her neck, and laid a soft kiss on the bare skin there.

Oh.

Maybe moving wasn't such a bad idea afterall. Her heart sped up, and the place where his lips were sent a shock of tingles down her spine and grew blistering hot. Her entire body already yearning for him. She feel him grin as he bit the small space of skin, the grin growing wider at the small gasp that emitted from her lips. "Glad to know I haven't lost my touch." he murmured.

Then he moved away.

He left her sitting there, face flushed, body tingling, and her mind nowhere to be found.

She had one word to describe him at the moment, and it wasn't a very nice word.

* * *

wohoo chapter update xD As you can tell I'm working my way up to answering questions :D yay! xD


	8. Doors

Sorry for the long wait, I got busy, Christmas break right around the corner and I had to get my grades up. I couldn't exactly find a song to take a quote from so no quote. Haha. Well, enjoy. Nvm I found a quote/song xD It's No Light, No Light - Florence + the Machince

* * *

_Through crowd I was crying out_

_In your place there were a thousand other places_

"This way." Loke said, his voice somehow booming over the rest of the noise. He grabbed Lucy's wrist and pulled her behind him as he ran, he somehow managed to weave his way through the angry crowd, and she wasn't sure how he did it. She only knew that she was grateful that he was able to.

She could feel heat blast against her backside, she didn't look back, not wanting to see anymore bodies than she had.

After that moment in the store room yesterday, they had managed to creep out, found an empty room in an apartment building and had stayed there for the night.

But they had been found.

Those two same creatures had managed to find them again, Loke had dragged her to the center of town, hoping that with the crowds of people the creatures wouldn't bother them.

But, Lucy thought gloomily, he had been wrong.

Or at least she hoped that was what he was thinking.

The creatures hadn't stopped, in fact they rather enjoyed the crowds of people, killing people left and right. Lucy had wanted to stop, to try and help the people, but Loke had shook his head, his face tight, eyes hardened, and was obviously gritting his teeth.

Lucy was numb, she couldn't feel anything, she was stunned by what they had brought on.

What _she_ had brought to this world somehow.

It was all her fault.

All of it, the lifeless bodies, the creatures chasing them, Loke's presence next to her.

Suddenly, she was slammed up against a brick wall, a panting Loke hovering over her. "Don't you _dare._"

She tilted her head back, just staring at him. Staring at the flush in his face, the way his chest heaved up and down, trying to catch his breath, or just from anger. His orange hair got the sunlight, looking like molten copper. Her hand twitched as the urge to feel that molten copper hair came over her.

She resisted, and just focused her gaze on his face. His angelic face.

How could he have such a face?

How could one man have the face of an angel and yet be such a warrior? How could he remind her of a fierce lion?

Loke gripped her chin between his thumb and forefinger. "Don't you check out on me now, Lucy, I need you..." there was a pause and then he added "Here. Everyone needs you here."

Lucy didn't notice the pause, or the heat mixed in with the anguish in his eyes. She was just there, in a daze, her thoughts thinking nothing important. She could hear screams.

Why were people screaming?

She honestly couldn't remember.

There was a muttered curse above her and she turned her gaze back to the molten angel above her, why was the angel agitated? "Forgive me, Lucy." The angel muttered just before he angled her face upwards and crashed his lips down on hers.

It was instant.

The heat that had been between them seemed to intensify by tenfold, and suddenly she seemed to be writhing, not in agony, but in want. Pleasure. Her mind blanked out at the white hot feeling. She seemed to be gasping, her mouth open beneath his.

His kiss wasn't gentle.

It was rough, heated, and seemed like he was trying to achieve two things at once. Trying to bring her back to reality while trying not to devour her.

At the moment she really wouldn't care if he devoured her, she would give everything she had to him. And they both knew it.

Their lips moved together in sync, and the one to finally break away was Loke. He was breathing hard, his green eyes glazed over. "You back yet?"

She nodded, her breath coming out in fast pants. She couldn't believe she had just checked out of reality like that. Loke heaved out a shaky breath before standing back up. "We need to leave."

She nodded once more, not wanting to ask questions, afraid of the answers she would get.

Loke grasped her wrist one more and started running again, he seemed to know where he wanted to go this time, instead of pointlessly running from place to place.

Lucy couldn't help herself as the question popped out of her mouth. "Where are we going?"

Loke glanced back her, quickly, and briefly. "Where do you think?" When she didn't answer he continued speaking. "Where do you think this is all coming from? Where the problem began?"

Oh.

He meant Fiore.

Lucy wondered how they were going to get there, but she didn't ask that. Instead her body and her mind were reminded of the heat that had been between them only moments ago by his grasp on her wrist. Whenever he touched her it sent tingles up her spine.

And when he kissed her her mind blanked out, there was nothing besides the two of them, and the heat. The glorious heat.

She mentally smacked herself, she had other things to think about, there were more important matters at hand than how well Loke kissed, or how her body felt as if she had been struck by lightning multiple times.

Or even how good Loke's butt looked in his jeans.

_Damnit Lucy!_ She mentally swore at herself. _Get your head out of the gutter!_

They had kept running, which had also made Lucy believe she was finally going to complete her goal of losing five pounds, and wound up in front of a museum. She stared blankly at it while Loke checked to make sure no one was around or inside. Even though it was daylight, it seemed the city had mostly cleared. She refused to think of whay may have really happened to them, she preferred to believe that the people had managed to escape.

Loke entered the museum and shot a glance at Lucy, a signal to follow him. She sighed, but followed him anyway. "Why are we in a museum?" She couldn't help the questions, she was curious.

"A door, we're looking for a door." Was all Loke said, his gaze intent as he searched.

She knew he was probably looking for an ancient door, something connected to the past, but why would a Museum have a door? Sure they had dead things, pots, weapons, and other things along those lines, but she had never seen a door on display in a museum.

"Come on, Princess." Loke voice rung out across the room, the deepness of it sending shivers down her spine. What about him didn't send shivers down her spine?

She hurried over to where he was and found herself staring at a rather large, ancient door. She didn't ask any question but watched as Loke took out the golden lion key and inserted it into the door. "This is how we're going to Fiore," Loke said "and no, I'm not supposed to do this."

She shrugged, not really caring about that small fact at the moment, she wanted answers to other things, and her answers were on the other side of that door.

There was crash and then a loud boom outside of the museum, both noises made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. Loke glanced up and reacted quickly.

He grabbed Lucy's wrist, yanked the door open, and quickly ran through it, he somehow managed to get the key out of the door before closing it.

Lucy was surprised she was taking this so smoothly, she didn't bother to wonder why a door, not having any hinges, and seemed to be just leaning against a wall had managed to open. She didn't ponder why there was a doorway to another dimension, she even managed to ignore the nausea she felt as both of them seemed to never stop falling.

Eventually the fall ended, and she landed on Loke with an _oomph. _Sunlight welcomed them, along with the chirping of birds, and the soft roar of a nearby stream.

They were in Fiore.

* * *

Super late update from me xD and this is slightly long...but still short. And yes I know, this ws rather...crack filled and still no answers. But I'm getting to them :D Review! Drop words of praise! Worship me! Jk jk jk xD


	9. Thoughts

Uh, the song is Moth's Wings by Passion Pit ...or is it the other way around? I don't remember x.x This may be a bit off xD 1: it's early for me 2: My mind is entirely on this Korean drama I was watching. . 3:...it's really like one, since I'm just sleepy. xD

* * *

_Whose side are you on?_

_What side is this anyway?_

_Put down your sword and crown_

_Come lay with me on the ground_

Lucy stared at the place she had seen glimpses of, for what seemed ages now, in wonder. She bit her bottom lip as relief gave way to worry. Yes, they were here now, but what were they going to do? It's not like Loke and her could go around in their current clothes...or with their current looks.

Loke grabbing her by the arm and pulling her up to a standing position shocked her out of her thoughts. She tilted her head back and stared at him, hoping he had the answers. Her eyes must have reflected what she was thinking because Loke suddenly sighed.

"You place too much hope in me." The words were just a tired murmur, but there was something beneath his words hinting to the fact that he liked where she placed her hopes.

Loke didn't let them sit there any longer than they had to, he was already dragging Lucy behind him towards the clothesline with clean clothes hanging from it. He said nothing, just peered around, looking for any sign of people. After seeing none, he frowned but motioned for Lucy to grab some clothes.

Lucy grabbed a plain white dress, the fabric was soft beneath her fingers and smelled like the flowered bushes they had been hanging above. She knew he probably wouldn't think to get clothes for himself when his lips were set in a firm, concentrated line. She shook her head and fought a sigh as she also grabbed some clothes for him. "Come on Loke, let's go."

Loke looked back at her, his eyes looking confused for a few mere moments before he shook himself and started to move her towards the woods that weren't even ten feet away.

Lucy didn't like it, any of it. Something felt off...

Then add in all the thoughts swirling around in her head, the anxious questions demanding answers.

She still didn't have answers. Not even for the simplest of questions, like what was she going to do? She didn't know that. She didn't know if being in the past was going to affect the future. She didn't know if her presence here was somehow going to affect the Princess or vice versa.

She knew nothing, she was just acting on a whim, an impulse. She honestly felt like a child again. She sighed and forced the feeling away, she didn't have the time to focus on such things. She looked in curiosity at the forest they had walked into, it was thick with trees of course, the trees towered over her, their roots thick and reaching through the Earth, rising out at some point before meeting the Earth once more.

Even if the forest was pretty, it still didn't ease her mind.

"It'll be fine." Loke murmured from beside her, his voice low.

Lucy turned her head towards him, her heart beating faster from the small shock he had given her by speaking. She had honestly forgotten he was there.

Loke smiled at her, it was a warm smile, though she could see the lines of stress around his eyes.

She shook her head, the anxiety in her seeming to claw its way up to the front. "I don't believe that..." She drew in a shaky breath "At this point, we have no idea what will happen, but what we do need to know is what we're going to do now."

Loke didn't say anything for a few moments, his eyes betraying nothing. "You're right Lucy," He smiled a wry smile. "Never thought I'd say that, but you are, at this point in time, we're going to try and blend in." He held up the clothes they had just...borrowed. "After that, we'll try to gather more information."

Lucy didn't have much more to say after Loke had stated what they were going to do, thing were a tad...awkward between them now. Lucy sighed, and resumed the task of changing into the clothes from this time period, she assumed Loke was doing the same.

x

(P.o.v change)

He leaned back against his chair, not caring if the wood creaked and groaned, and propped his feet on top of his desk, not caring if he mussed up the papers under his boots. His plans were going along quite nicely, and the little blonde reincarnation wasn't messing them up. In fact, she was furthering them along in her attempts to mess them up.

Well, he mused, it was more like she was trying to find answers than messing his plans up. He was entirely sure that she didn't even know who he was.

His attention turned towards the door as it creaked open on its hinges, he silently filed away a mental note to oil the hinges later, the creaking really did get annoying. His eyes dropped to the hood figure that stood in the doorway. He couldn't help the small lift in the corner of his mouth, this was the person responsible for making his plans practically complete. This was his own little traitor. "So?" he asked, his voice a deep rumble across the room.

The hooded figure ducked their head in a quick bow, before raising it again, the cloak still shadowing their face. It was something they had agreed upon, just in case someone did manage to infiltrate his ranks. "Everything is going as planned, the Princess is very ill, and the knight has practically lost his mind over it."

He nodded his head. Perfect. "What about the High Commander?"

The person ducked their head once more, a smug air about them. "The High Commander has been successfully taken hostage, though we haven't been able to get information from him yet."

He shook his head. "Doesn't matter, him being gone helps my plan along already." He couldn't help but grin, he would be the first to change time, to make the worlds to his liking. Both this Fiore, and the modern day Fiore. They didn't necessarily have to be his, they both just have to be ruined.

That is what the King and the High Commander would get for betraying him, for locking him up and leaving him to die in the deepest pit they could possibly find. He had managed to escape, and here he is, getting his revenge.

* * *

Yes, super long wait, for a short, probably confusing update. xD Eh, review, do whatever. Yay for shortness! xD Funny how I can't manage to get this past two pages on my word processor...yet on my other project, chapter one is already five pages...makes no sense to me.


End file.
